Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: James, Remus, & Sirius enter a contest in which you must go to America and participate in a Muggle school. Their assigned school is in Florida and is called Bak Middle School of the Arts - will they survive Muggle school?
1. Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!

Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!

By Moony

I don't own any Harry Potter things that you recognize. If you don't recognize them, they're mine, unless otherwise pointed out.

I haven't written a good humor fic for awhile, so… dun dun dun… I'm writing this one! –Moony

Chapter 1

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"Shut up!"

"I'm bored."

Remus Lupin turned aside from the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay he had been writing to face his two best (and extremely annoying at times) friends – James Potter and Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew was on holiday with his parents in France.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Remus asked.

"I dunno. Hence the statement – " Sirius started.

"I'm bored," James finished.

"Why don't you work on your homework too?" Remus asked, "So we can all shut up and get some progress on that."

"Because we're procastinators, Moony," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, I finally decided I was going to stop procastinating," James said. "But I'll do it later."

Suddenly an owl banged into the window of Remus's room.

"Whenever you guys come, there's chaos!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"We can't help it Moony. We're the Marauders. We bring chaos everywhere!" James said.

Remus rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the owl, with a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in its talons.

"Well here's something we can do," Remus said, throwing the Daily Prophet at the two, then giving the owl a knut.

"Hey! You hit me on the head!" Sirius whined.

"Sorry, I have bad aim," Remus said smugly, walking to his desk and clearing his things. It was quite hopeless to try and write an essay when James and Sirius were over.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Sirius yelled.

"What?" Remus asked, hurrying over out of curiousity.

"That!" James said, pointing at a colorful ad.

Remus looked at it.

'_Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!'_

_Have you ever wanted to try Muggle school? Ever wanted to go to America and be with the hip Americans? _

_Here is your chance! And you can win some gold while you're at it too!_

_It's the all new contest, hosted by Ruhtra's Muggle Artifacts!_

_Turn to page 14 for details!_

"That's superbly awesome! I always wanted to go to America and try out Muggle school! Plus we get to win gold!" Sirius said dreamily.

James was already flipping the pages to 14.

"There it is!"

Remus read further.

The contest will send you on a trip to America, and you will participate in one Muggle school for one full semester without your wand.

_Rules and Guidelines:_

_Wands are not permitted._

_No magic is permitted, except for special medication potions._

_You must have three people on your team._

_Talking about magic or your magic school is prohibited._

_To win, you must stay in the school for a full semester without magic, and earn the the most A's. You must make the most American Muggle friends._

_The prize is five fifty galleons. An entry fee of fifty galleons is required. All contestants must be sure they want to compete. _

_To receive an entry form, please send a letter and we will mail you the entry form. Mail the entry form back, and you will receive your assigned school and location._

_We hope you join the contest, and have fun with it!_

_-Ruhtra's Muggle Artifcats_

"Five fifty galleons!" James said dazedly.

"Five hundred, because of the entry fee," Remus pointed out.

"Whatever," Sirius said, "Moony, get me some parchment."

"Why? You seriously want to enter?" Remus asked.

"Of course! Why not? It's not that hard, it's not even dangerous!" James said.

"But you need _three _people."

"We _have_ three people pinhead. Learn to count, I'm one, Jamesie is two, and you are three," Sirius said.

"Wait a second, you want me on your team!"

"Yeah!"

"No way! I have no intention of going to America."

"Aww c'mon Moony. It'll be good for Muggle Studies!"

"Hm, let me think… NO! I'm not taking place in another one of your crazy ideas."

"But it's _safe_ and a good experience. We can learn and get gold while we're at it. Plus have some fun!" James whined.

"Oh all right!" Remus said, throwing his hands up.

In the end, he always went along. He went to his desk and threw a piece of parchment at Sirius, who took up a quill and wrote,

Please send us an entry form for the 'Testing Your Muggle and American Skills' contest. We would like to enter.

He attached it to James' owl, and it took off.

"I'm bored again," James said, the minute it had flown off.

For a while, the three of them sat there, spacing out for a good fifteen minutes. Suddenly, another loud banging could be heard at the window.

Remus went to the window and retrieved James' owl. This time, it had another envelope in its beak.

Remus took it and opened it.

"It's the entry form," he said.

"Wow, fast service!" Sirius remarked.

Remus took it from the envelope and started to fill it out.

"Ok, one problem fellas," Remus said, getting down to the bottom.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"We need a parent to sign if we're under eighteen years of age," Remus said.

"Then get your mum to sign," James said.

"Yeah, like my mum would let us take a trip to America for a silly contest," Remus said.

"Just try!"

"How about you try?"

"She's _your_ mum."

"But she's more likely to say yes if one of you do it."

"But she's _your _mum."

"So?"

"We're not that great around your mum, we don't know her weaknesses. She's _your _mum, and _you_ do, so you can use her weaknesses against her!"

It was obvious Remus was going to lose – again, so he sighed and headed downstairs, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Mum?" he called.

"Here dear!"

Remus walked into the kitchen, where his mother was reading.

"Having fun dear?"

"Yes Mum."

"Good."

Remus stood there for a few minutes, then decided to plunge in.

"Mum, we were reading the Daily Prophet…"

"Yes?"

"And there was this contest…"

"Yes?"

"And…" Remus paused for a moment, "We – I mean – Sirius and James want to enter. And so they want me to enter too. So I agreed."

"Sounds wonderful dear, what kind of contest is it?"

"Er… it's this contest where they try to uh… enhance your Muggle studies… they send you to America and place you in a Muggle school for a semester… and you have to uh… earn all A's and make a lot of uh… American Muggle friends…" Remus said, turning redder by the minute. She was definitely going to say no.

"Well! That sounds quite interesting! It's not so dangerous in America after all, and it _is_ good Muggle studies. It will be fun too… why not?"

Remus's eyes seemed to have popped right from their sockets.

"Really! You mean it?"

"Of course. When are you leaving?"

"Uh… we don't know yet, but when we do, we'll let you know."

"Fantastic sweetie."

"Oh yeah, you need to sign here that you give us permission…"

Remus pointed to the line where a parent was supposed to sign, and his mother scrawled her signature across it.

Remus headed up the stairs and burst into the room.

"Did she say yes?" Sirius asked immediately.

Remus nodded.

"Awesome! C'mon, let's send it!"

James put it in his owl's beak again, and it flew off.

"Well, that's awesome. We ought to read up on Muggle schooling though, just so we can win this thingy," James said.

"But I never took Muggle Studies!" Sirius whined.

"I did. I thought it would impress Lily…" James said, his voice trailing up, and his eyes going hazy.

"Right…" Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "Everything for Miss Evans… get your textbook you lover boy!"

James snapped out and went to retrieve it, at the same time, yet, another crash resounded from the window.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Remus asked, exasperatedly, as he went to retrieve James' owl again.

This time there were three owls carrying a very large box, and one of them had an envelope in its beak.

Remus seized the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter,_

_We have received your entry form. Your assigned school will be in West Palm Beach, Florida. Your school is called 'Bak Middle School of the Arts'. Enclosed in this package is an assortment of Muggle clothes to wear, as well as school supplies for your school._

_Becaue your school is a magnet school, we must explain to you what it is like. It is an arts school. Each person in this school has a special major in the arts. There are strings majors, which consist of violins, cellos, violas, guitars, and the assortment. There are vocal majors, who sing. There are keyboard majors who play keyboard. There are dance majors, who dance. There are also Theatre majors who do acting, as well as visual majors who draw and paint, etc. There are band majors too, who play band instruments, which include trumpet, flute, trombone, clarinet, drums, saxophone, etc. Lastly, there are communications majors who do TV, radio, speeches, and writing. _

_You three have been assigned a major. If you wish to change your major, you may contact us again. Be sure you are **qualified** for this major and can do it well. Your assigned majors will all be communications. _

_Please be at platform 9 ¾ at theKings Cross Station on June 15th, at 9:00 am sharp. _

_Thank you for participating! We are pleasured to see young wizards hoping to learn more about foreign countries and Muggles._

_Sincerely,_

_Rhutra's Muggle Artifacts_

"An arts school? Who would want to go to an arts school?" Sirius asked.

"Well the people who go there obviously do," Remus replied.

"Well at least we're not assigned to be like vocal majors or something. I don't think any of us can sing…" James said.

"Right, let's look at the Muggle stuff!"

They took out the the tissue paper to withdraw an assortment of strange items.

"What the heck is this?" Sirius asked, picking up a yellow stick with a pink rubbery thing at the end.

"It's called a pencil. They write with them at Muggle school," Remus said.

"I thought they wrote with pens!" James said.

"They do, but at school they use pencils."

"Right- what about this thing?"

This time he held up a small thing with a metal blade and a little opening.

"It's a pencil sharpner. The tip of the pencils wear down, so you have to sharpen them."

There were textbooks titled, Math, Eastern Hemisphere, Earth Science, Literature, and English, along with folders and binders.

"Whoa, Muggles carry a lot of stuff with them… how do they carry all these books! Dang they're heavy!" James exclaimed, trying to lift them.

"What's this thingy?"

Sirius was holding up an odd-looking bauble that had a dial with spun.

"I think that's a combination lock."

"What do you need _that_ for?"

"For lockers I guess… to keep all your books between classes so you don't have to carry it around."

"Silly! How do you unlock them? There's no key!"

"You have to turn the right combination!"

"What's that?"

"It's on the sticker on the back pinhead," Remus replied, picking up one of the locks and attempting to unlock this.

"Hey, I just noticed something…" James said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Why are we going to the train station? You can't take a train from Britain to America…"

"Well they're running it, I suppose they can make magical tracks on water…" Sirius said.

"Yeah, let's not worry about that stuff now," Remus said, now pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Right, let's just stick all this stuff in our bags and then do something else."

"Sure," Remus said, shrugging. There wasn't much fascination in it anyway.

They stowed everything away, and James decided to go and play Quidditch, which everyone agreed on, since there was nothing better to do anyway.


	2. The Portkeys

Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!

By Moony

Thanks to all my reviewers! Cookies to all! –Moony

I don't own anything, the bestest woman on Earth, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, owns all the characters you recognize. If you don't recognize them, they're mine, like the kind old witch who escorts them. And the other lady. And Mrs. Karvonen is a real person. She isone of my teachers. I don't own her. –Moony

Chapter 2

On June 14th, Sirius suddenly woke up in the middle of the night and yelled very suddenly –

"Oh my gosh! I don't wanna be a stupid communications major!"

Which woke Remus and James up very groggily…

"Wha?" Remus asked.

"I don't want to be communcations. I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be a **BAND** major!"

"Are you kidding! You can't even play any band instruments!"

"Yes I can! I can play the _trumpet_! I took some lessons from this dude at James' house, and I play pretty good!"

"Oh yeah! He _can_!" James said excitedly, "Awesome mate! Go for it!"

Sirius grinned. Immediately, he ran to Remus's desk and grabbed a piece of parchment, scrawled down a hasty note and sent it off.

"I wish I could be something else…" James said.

"Hey, you can be a visual major!" Sirius said.

"You're kidding, Prongs can't draw!" Remus said, and _this_ was true.

"Yeah, Moony's right on that," James said.

"But what if, what if you got someone to help you at that weird school?" Sirius said happily.

"You know, that's a great idea!" James replied, patting Sirius on the back.

"What if he can't?" Remus retorted.

"Stop being pessimistic Moony!" James whined. "You're ruining my moment!"

"But what if you can't? Then I'll just er, stash some pictures in my suitcase thingy that I did using my wand, and use those and pretend to be sketching it. Yeah."

Remus raised his eyebrows, but put no further objections as James scribbled his request to switch majors.

"Why did we wake up in the first place this early?" Sirius said after a while.

"Because you had to suddenly wake up and scream that you didn't want to be a communications major," Remus replied, tossing the covers over his head and trying to get back to sleep.

"Oh. Right. Ok," Sirius replied faintly, and the next sound was his snoring, and then James' added onto it.

Mrs. Lupin drove the three of them to the Kings Cross Station on June 15th, as there was no fireplace there, and arriving by Portkey would seem just way too suspicious. They had stuck all their supplies into 'suitcases', American Muggles seemed to use them more often than trunks, and they were also wearing their Muggle clothes, which seemed awfully strange. The jeans were very tight, and the t-shirt was sort of baggy, unlike the crisp uniforms they wore at Hogwarts, and the swishy pants they wore.

Their wands had been stowed away at Remus's house, and all was ready to go.

"Ready boys?" Mrs. Lupin asked as they all piled in.

"Yup!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Made sure you didn't forget anything?"

"Yup!"

So they started off the long car ride to London. It was quite boring, and pretty soon, the boys had started up again…

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"Oh my gosh, please shut up!"

"I'm bored."

"Please boys, can you quiet down? That does get quite irritating," Mrs. Lupin said.

"Sure Mrs. Lupin, sorry we bothered you," Sirius said sweetly, giving a nasty smile at Remus, who scowled back.

"Thank you Sirius dear."

At long last they pulled into the parking lot of the station. The three of them grabbed their suitcases and walked on in.

"I wonder why you must go to a train station, you can't take a train from Britain to America," Mrs. Lupin said.

"That's what we were wondering too Mum," Remus said.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it will be safe. Now, before you head on to the platform, Remus dear, if you need to contact us, simply call us, your father should be able to operate the telephone for me. And there are no full moons (A/N: I know there are full moons in a semester, but let's keep it this way so there are no complications), so that's all right," Mrs. Lupin said.

"Yes Mum."

"Now, go on, onto the platform with you! Have fun boys!"

They each ran through the wall and immediately stepped on the platform. However, instead of the Hogwarts Express that was usually there, there was a completely different train painted blue and white.

A lady was standing there, while other children stood around her.

"Are you for the contest boys?" the lady asked.

"Yes ma'am!" James replied.

"Good, come over here then. What's your names?"

"I'm Sirius Black, that's James Potter, and that's Remus Lupin."

"All right," the lady said, looking at her list. "Please see the other kind witch over there," she said, gesturing to another lady smiling.

"Hello! You must be Sirius, Remus, and James?"

"Yup!" Sirius said.

"All right, your school is very special. If I have it right, it is in Florida, and Mr. Potter is going to be a visual major, Mr. Lupin a communications major, and Mr. Black a band major."

"Yes that's correct," Remus said politely.

"Good, good. Now, this is not a boarding school, like Hogwarts is. Therefore, you will take Bus 40 to the first stop, where I will pick you up in a car to take you to your special lodgings. I will take care of all parental signatures that is needed."

The three nodded.

"You will be responsible for getting to school on time by getting to the bus stop in the morning. When you get to the school, you must report to your 0-hour classrooms."

"What's that?" James asked.

"It's the classroom where you will receive your schedule for all your classes."

"Yours are… Mrs. Karvonen, yes, you will report to room 222 to receive a schedule."

"Right, ok. So how are we getting there?" Sirius asked.

The lady smiled, took a bracelet from her pocket and whispered, _"Portkus_."

"You'll be taking this. We wanted to do this on the platform, so no Muggles would get suspicious. Now, are you sure that you have no more questions? You will be on your own once we arrive in America. I will not answer anything more."

"Yes," James said.

"Ok, let's go then."

The four of them touched the bracelet, and they felt themselves floating higher and higher. It was quite different however, because they had never traveled such a far distance.

At last, the Portkey came to a stop.

"Dingy town!" Sirius commented.

"Right, come with me. We'll be going to the home that I rented for this trip," the lady said to them.

Once again, she turned another bracelet into a Portkey, and finally arrived at the small townhouse.

"It's more cheery than the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Sirius commented.

" 'Course Padfoot, any house is more cheery than the Noble and Ancient House of Black," James replied.

The three headed in.

"Oh! New house smell!" Remus said, taking a deep whiff.

"Are you crazy? I _hate_ that smell!" Sirius said disgustedly.

"I like it!"

"I hate it!"

"I like it!"

"I hate it!"

"I like it!"

"I hate it!"

"I like it!"

"I hate it!"

"I like it!"

"I hate it!"

"I like it!"

"I hate it!"

"I like it!"

In another room, the kind witch who had escorted them to the home rubbed her head. It would be a very long semester with these three…


	3. Starting School

Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!

By Moony

Oh my gosh! I love you reviewers! You rock! Shoutouts for you at the bottom! –Moony

I don't own any characters you recognize. They are the property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and I guess Warner Brothers, and whoever else has a license on those characters. The kind witch who escorts them, now named Ms. Karl, is mine. The teachers are real people, I don't own them. I am a real person. I own Michelle. Anne is a real person, though it is not her real name. I do not own her. Marissa is a real person, but her last name is altered. I don't own her. And also, I _know_ it's supposedly summertime, and school doesn't start, but let's just pretend it's like school now. –Moony

Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. **BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP** **…**

"Shut that thing off Moony!" James yelled over the loud beeping of his alarm clock.

"Not until Sirius wakes up!" Remus yelled back, pointing at Sirius, who was still sleeping.

"Gimme that!" James yelled, grabbing the clock.

He stuck it right next to Sirius's ear and moaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. James moved it closer, until Sirius sat up and picked up the alarm clock, threw it against the wall, and put his head back down on the pillow.

"Wake up Sirius! We have to catch the bus!" Remus said.

"Yeah, or else we won't win that _gold…_" James added.

After much poking, prodding, ripping of blankets, stealing pillows, pouring icy water, pour boiling water, sticking pencils up noses, and tickling stomachs, Sirius was finally awake.

"God, what time is the bus supposed to come, why so early!" Sirius whined.

"I dunno. It's Muggle school, not magic school," Remus said.

"How come you don't know? Your dad was a muggle. You went to Muggle school. You can help us," Sirius said.

"I only went to primary school. I have no clue about American middle schools," Remus replied .

"Whoa, these clothes are _weird_," James said, emerging from the bathroom, wearing jeans and a shirt that said 'Etnies'. "You get more air around you wearing cloaks, it's hot!"

They headed out into the kitchen, where the witch who had escorted them was buttering toast.

"Good morning boys. You can make breakfast, there are foods in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

Sirius and James glanced at each other.

"Uh… ma'am? I can't… I can't make toast. Or waffles. Or pancakes. Or anything," Sirius said.

"Call me Ms. Karl boys. You cannot make toast? All you have to do is put it in the toaster oven, it's not terribly difficult."

"Oh but, I always burn it…" James said. "Every time."

"You useless klutzes. I can make toast," Remus interrupted, putting toast into the toaster.

"Thank god you're here Remus. We'd probably be packing our bags right now," James said. "We actually have one smart marauder!"

"We are smart James. We just seem stupid because of all the immature pranks that we pull," Sirius said.

"And our useless arguments."

"That too."

A smell of burning wafted from the toaster.

"Uh… Moony… are you sure you can make toast?" James asked.

"Yeah, I did it all the time at home," Remus said.

"Well something's burning," Sirius said.

Remus hurried into the kitchen.

"Oh great!" he groaned, seeing two charred black pieces of what was supposed to be toast.

"I thought you could make toast!" James said, seeing the toast.

"I _can_. I think the American toasters are different or something."

"They're all the same Moony."

"I bet I just set the minutes too high. I'll do it again."

Ten burnt toasts later… 

"Aha! I did it!" Remus said triumphantly, pulling out two perfectly toasted toast breads.

"_Finally_! I'm starved! And we only have like ten minutes until the bus comes," Sirius whined, grabbing the two pieces of toast.

"Hey! I need to eat too!" James said.

Remus scowled.

"You pigs. What about me? I _actually_ did the work."

"But we starved!"

"You think _I'm_ not hungry?"

"Well…"

"Never mind! I'll just make more!" Remus said, wringing his hands.

Once again, he popped toast into the toaster, and luckily, they were just right.

"Yes! I'm getting the hang of it now!" Remus exclaimed, handing James the plate, then finally making some for himself.

By the time his toast was done, the three of them had to grab their backpacks and run to the bus stop, Remus frantically shoved toast down his throat.

The bus driver had just closed the doors and started the engine, before, panting, the three of them skidded to a stop. Grumpily she opened the door,

"Now don't be late again ya'll! Because next time I ain't lettin' you on!" she shouted.

"Yeah sure," Sirius muttered, as the three of them squeezed into an empty seat.

It was a very quiet ride, partly because of the bus driver hollering and screaming about being quiet and moving people the entire ride, even though the noise was really just a low hum.

At last, the bus turned into a driveway. In another side was a loop of cars.

"Parents dropping off their kids? _Every_ morning? Wow," James said.

"It looks like a really old school. Look, the paint's wearing off," Sirius complained.

"Well what did you expect? Hogwarts?" Remus said.

"I thought it would be… newer," Sirius replied.

Remus rolled his eyes, as the bus driver opened the doors and everyone hopped into the aisle to get out of the bus.

The courtyard was full of students laughing and talking, and other, apparently new children standing around looking nervous and apprehensive.

"Uh… where's 222?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think we're supposed to go until the bell rings, that's what happened at primary school at least. And if we were, why are all these people out here anyway?" Remus said.

"When _does_ the bell ring?" James asked.

Ding! Ding! Ding! 

A crowd of students began moving into different buildings.

"Now," Sirius said.

They walked into the two-hundred building, and walked down the hall.

"214, 216… 220… aha! 222!" James said, pointing at the door.

Sirius grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open.

It was really odd. Instead of the usual desks all lined up in a row – there were no desks at all! Only tables put into a circle. The room was decorated with books about China, Chinese laterns hung from the ceiling, and a Chinese fan was pinned to the wall.

The teacher was standing there with red hair and a green dress with flower all over it. She wasn't that tall.

"Take a seat now, take a seat!" she said.

James, Sirius, and Remus sat next to each other staring around.

"Whoa, what's that for?" Sirius asked, pointing at a chalkboard.

"They write stuff on it," Remus replied.

"Why?"

"Because they can't make things appear on the board with magic, blockhead!" James said.

Suddenly, the second bell rung.

"Why do they have bells? Why can't the teachers dismiss us at the right times? It's silly," James said.

"Good morning! I am Mrs. Kaaaaaaaaarvonen. I have schedules for all of you in my hand right now. After the next bell rings, you will go to your first period. The only periods you will be going to now is the first seven. The second seven is for your second semester. I will also assign you planner to write your homework in. I want you to paste your schedule in your assignment book and copy it down in the space provided," she said.

"That's really stupid. Why do we need planners? We can just like… remember our homework," James said.

Just then the another bell rung.

"That tells you to go to your first periods. Good luck!" Mrs. Karvonen said.

With that, the students filed out the door.

"What period do you have James?" Remus asked.

James looked down at his schedule and made a face – "Art!"

"Hey, you wanted to be a visual major. I have language arts," Remus said.

"I do too!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Which teacher?"

"Uh… Mrs. M-kee-ke-he-ran Todd," he said.

"Uh… yeah, I have that teacher too!"

"No fair!" James said.

"Hey, you'll have a class with us eventually. See ya Prongs!" Sirius said, waving him goodbye as he and Remus went off to find 209.

They walked down the hall twice, and could not find it.

"It's all even number rooms down here!" Sirius whined.

"Well, we should try upstairs then," Remus said.

Hurrying up the stairs, they found 209 at their left and hurried in.

"Take your seats guys, take your seats!" the teacher said.

She had blonde hair and huge eyes.

"Sit anywhere you want!"

Sirius and Remus plopped down next to two girls who were talking. One of them had brown hair, green eyes, and was tall. The other was short, had black hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses. They were comparing schedules.

"Hi!" they suddenly said.

"Uh… hi, what's your name?" Remus said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Anne," the brown haired girl said.

"I'm Michelle," the black haired girl said.

"Oh. Well I'm Remus."

"And I'm Sirius."

Suddenly, the girls' eyes popped wide open.

"Your nams are… _Remus!_ And… **_SIRIUS!_**"

"Uh… yeah… is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh my gosh, your name is SO awesome. You have to thank your mother for naming you Remus," Anne said.

"Lemme explain. Me and Anne are totally obsessed with the Marauders. Way obsessed. We're thinking of making a Sirius Black Doll, putting it on an altar, then worshipping it. And we write fanfiction too. Plus we write poems," Michelle said.

It was Sirius and Remus's turn to pop their eyes out.

"**_WHAT!_** You know about – how did you – how could – what in the - !" Remus spluttered.

"Hey, calm down Remus, the Marauders are from the book Harry Potter," Anne said.

"_Harry Potter?_" he said weakly, "Ok, I have no clue how you know about us, the Marauders. But I need to know why."

"Yeah, how? Even though I like the fact you will make a doll of me and put it on an altar, don't make it too ugly ok?" Sirius said.

"Hold on a sec… are you like… Remus _Lupin_? _The_ Remus Lupin?" Michelle asked.

Remus nodded slowly.

"And are you… Sirius _Black_?" Anne asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

Anne and Michelle turned around to stare at each other – and yelled.

"What are you _doing_ here? This is so awesome!" Anne shrieked.

"It _is!_" Michelle said, grabbing Remus's hand and shaking it.

"Wha?" Sirius asked.

"We're _obsessed _with the Marauders! We even _call_ each other Moony and Padfoot! And here is the REAL Moony and Padfoot!" Michelle yelled.

"Girls, can you quiet down over there?" the blonde-haired teacher said sweetly.

Anne and Michelle quieted down, but kept whispering to them, on and on about Hogwarts and magic and them and passageways – and even the map. Almost as if they had been stalking them their whole life!

But, they said they got it from some book. Harry Potter series of something.

"Hey – didn't we read that like last summer?" Sirius whispered.

"Uh… Sirius, shouldn't we be paying attention so we can win?"

"Nah, there's nothing important on the first days of school anyway. They all just explain the rules of their class. Not like we're having a test on it," Anne said.

"Right. Ok."

In art… 

James took a seat next to a girl with blonde hair. A lady was standing around, asking everyone to take their seats.

"Hello!" James said, trying to be friendly, "I'm James. What's your name?"

"I'm Marissa," the girl said, shaking his hand, "Marissa Lou."

"Oh. My last name's Potter."

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Marissa said.

"Uh… what?"

"Your name, it's so cool!"

"Why? It's a really common name. I bet loads of people have the name James."

"No, but you have the name _James Potter_. Which rocks."

"Uh…"

"You don't read Harry Potter, do you?"

"I think I remember something about it… last summer…"

"Well, I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. No. I'm obsessed with the Marauders, which is this little group in Harry Potter – they rock!"

"Oh. Cool. Wait- **_WHAT?_** How'd you know?"

"Know about what?"

"Us! The Marauders!"

"What do you mean – us?"

"Me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter!"

"Hold on – you are _the_ James Potter?"

"Uh…"

"The James Potter who married Lily Evans?"

"Well I've been trying to get her to go on a single date with me for years but – "

"_And_ you're a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yes but – how did you know?"

"Oh my gosh! This is excellent! Are Remus and Sirius here too?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh! So cool! I wanna meet Remus!"

"Yeah, but he's in language arts, with Sirius."

"Cool. This is awesome. Why're you guys here?"

"It's a contest. See how long we can survive in an American Muggle school. Sirius entered for the gold. And it'll be fun too."

"Great! How long are you staying?"

"For just a semester."

"So wonderful!"

"Yeah…"

James was sure, he had made a new Muggle friend.

Back to language arts… 

Suddenly, another bell rung.

"Jeez! They can scare the wits out of someone like that!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, you get used to it here in the U.S. They use bells in like every school to switch classes. So what's next on your schedules?" Michelle asked.

"Uh… Ex-puh Wheel. What the heck is that?" Remus asked.

Michelle shrugged, "No clue. But that's the same class I have next. You have it in Portable 30, right?"

"Yeah. Awesome, where is that?"

"Dunno," Michelle said.

"What's next on your schedule, Sirius?" Anne asked.

"Uh… band," Sirius said.

"Great. That's my next class too."

"Awesomeness!"

"Yes. Let's go!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The four of them headed off to each of their classes.

_Back to James..._

"What do you have next?" Marissa asked.

"Geography."

"Cool! I do too!"

* * *

Shoutouts!

Lily-James14: Thank you very much!

Ilujna: Ok. I'll try updating really fast. But thankies. I don't write as well as Paddy in humor.

ShOrTnSwEeT9013: As said to ilujna, all right, I'll try updating faster. And perhaps I will throw Lily in here. I'll think about it.

Dans-girl-4ever: Oh yes. Many twists. And I will keep writing.

Fire-icecat: Thankies!

IamSiriusgrl: Will do!

Padfoot: Oh. Yes.

Ethuiliel: Of course you can. Just credit me a tiny bit. Thankies for the compliment!

Jersey Princess: Sirius will have his ways for surviving. And Remus only attended primary school. He's clueless to this whole switching classes thing in a Muggle school. Plus add the American style – and he's just as knowledgable at this as Sirius and James.

Sirius-black-sfan: Reviews like these make me happy.

Dragon the evil dictator: Oh, I wonder what'll happen to them too.

Krazy about kac: Oh. Well, I hope you liked it anyhow.


	4. 2nd Period

Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!

By Moony

JKR's stuffies.

Shoutouts at the end for reviewers! Sorry it took so long to update this!

Chapter 4

With Remus and Michelle… 

Remus and Michelle stopped to ask a man standing around where Portable 30 was.

"It's all the way behind the gym," he said, pointing back.

"But we already – " Michelle protested.

"All the portables are there."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I suppose we try again?"

They lookd at every portable. 29. No 30. 29 was the last one.

"This is evil! How do we get to our class?" Michelle said.

"Let's ask a different person," Remus said.

They went back again and asked a different dude.

"Portable 30 is that one," he said, pointing to a solitary portable standing off to the side.

"Thanks!" Remus said, as he and Michelle headed off for the portable.

They opened the door, and saw a big empty room. There were no desks. Just floor, mirrors, and a tiny desk where the teacher sat. Plus a whiteboard.

"What kind of a class is this?" Michelle asked. "There's no desks or anything!"

"_Weird!_" Remus said.

"Take a seat, take a seat! Please put your backpacks by the door!" the teacher said.

She was a thin lady with red hair. Remus and Michelle put their backpacks there and took a seat on the floor, where everyone else was.

After another bell rung, the lady handed out papers.

"My name is Mrs. Fillmore. I will be your Foundation in Arts teacher. In my class you will learn dance and theatre."

Remus's mouth dropped, "I can't _dance!_"

The papers were just all the rules and syllabus and stuff. The rest of the lesson was spent reading aloud the papers.

_To James and Marissa…_

James and Marissa settled into room 222. There were Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling, Chinese fans, and Chinese books. The lady had red hair and was very a floral dress.

She smiled at everyone. When the bell rang, and everyone had taken a seat, she began talking.

"My name is Mrs. Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarvonen. Some know me as Mrs. Von, but now I have a new name, as I married just last year. I will hand out the class syllabus and rules."

"Hey! This was my zero hour class!" James said suddenly.

Marissa was looking over the papers.

"Teach us to think for ourselves?" she whispered.

"Humanities? Is that what it's called? Isn't it geography?" James asked.

Mrs. Karvonen passed out papers and the period was spent reading papers.

"Is this _all_ Muggles do in school? How _boring!_" James said.

"Sadly, it is," Marissa said. "I wish I went to Hogwarts. I must be like a Squib or something."

"Oh. This is boring! I thought it'd be more fun!" James said. "Well, I'll get Moony and Padfoot, and we'll _spice_ things up. This school'll never know what happened." he said, grinning evilly.

"Awesome!"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I'll make a longer one next time! And the reason I have not included Sirius in here because Paddy is supposed to write about what happens in band. But you know how she procastinates.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Dragon of the Apocalypse: Good! Here's my update!**

**ShOrTaNdSwEeT9013: I AM obsessed with the Marauders more than Harry!**

**Sirius-Black-SFan: I'm perfectly fine with having the double personality, as I'm Moony. Because the real me has a double personality. It fits. Thanks for reviewing my story!**

**Lily-James14: Thankies thankies!**

**IamSiriusgrl: Wow. It's… very complimenting. Because I'm not usually funny. Padfoot is.**

**Jersey Princess: Yes! Laughter!**

**Fluffy: Well, yes, I considered that too, but it's absolutely BORING. I mean, there's no secret passageways anywhere. Well, none that we haven't _found yet…_**

**A Random Person (not!): Yes they can! They ARE gifted! And I won't make Mrs. Karvonen look REALLY bad. They'll all look bad. Ok, maybe not. A little bit. But we'll see how the story rolls along.**

**Hiei's pet monkey: Thank you!**


	5. Third Period

Tesing Your Muggle and American Skills!

By Moony

Chapter 5

_Back at the ranch… (Sirius and Anne, no idea where Paddy got the ranch idea from)_

"The only classroom I know how to get to is the Band room, so you're lucky, Sirius," Anne said as they made their way through the crowd of students. "And so am I."

"Er… did we have to bring our instruments today?" Sirius asked trying to keep up with her.

"My mom didn't say so," she shrugged. "What instrument are you gonna play, anyway?"

"Trumpet."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. That's too weird."

"Why? The trumpet's not _that_ odd of an instrument…."

"I play the trumpet," Anne announced. Then she got a burst of excited energy and began running across to another building opposite from the one they came out of. Sirius ran after her. But his backpack was full of textbooks while hers appeared to be empty.

When he finally caught up to her, they were close to the peach building that was the Band room. "What's in your backpack?" He asked, looking at the khaki bag-like thing hanging from her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing right now," she said, opening the door that had a blue star on it labeled 'Band/Chorus 902.' "You don't have to bring _anything _on the first day of school. The teachers just lecture you on what they're gonna do this year. Boring, really."

They walked through the door, into a hallway, then into a big, freezing cold, equally blue room. There were many students in the room, throwing their backpacks to the side as they walked in; grabbing a chair and placing it by their friends to sit by them.

Anne waved to a girl with short, curly-like hair and grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. "C'mon," she muttered to Sirius, who followed.

Another bell rang, and Sirius jumped. "Damned bells," she heard him mutter under his breath.

A very tall, big, man walked through the door that had a poster of 'Dizzy' on it. "Hello, I'm Mr. Maloon," he said, looking around at everyone. "And I don't like kids." Several of the seventh and eighth graders in the class laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to like this class," Sirius smirked as the teacher began to tell them about the upcoming year.

_James and Marissa…_

And yet – bells, bells, and MORE BELLS. Every time, James jumped out of his seat.

"Darned bells! What is with Muggles and bells!" he growled as everyone stood up and began leaving the room.

"You know, I really don't know. Some Muggle decided – hey, let's divide classes by bells!" Marissa replied as they exited the room together, "So, what's next on your schedule?"

James looked down at his schedule.

"Science!" he said.

"Cool! Me too!"

"What _is_ science?"

"Oh, it's boring stuff. Stuff about like weather, oceans, how objects are made up of atoms, blah, blah, blah. Animals. That crap. Nothing interesting. Unless you get a good teacher. But you know, good science teachers are really hard to come by," Marissa said.

They absentmindedly walked to room 208.

In the room, was a blonde-haired lady sitting on a chair. Fish were hanging from the ceiling, and there was a gigantic map on the other side of the room. Pictures were all over a cabinet and a wall.

"Let's get a corner seat!" Marissa said, pointing to the corner.

"Yeah! I love corner seats!"

_DING. DING. DING. _

James jumped. Again.

"Dratted… BELLS!" he muttered.

"Welcome to sixth grade gifted science. My name is Ms. Amedee. I teach science."

"Duh," James muttered.

"Some of your old friends may have had me for geography. So you can tell them that I teach science now."

This was the way as Ms. Amedee droned on and on about science, her class, "teaching moments", being neat and organized, not talking, being polite, having manners…

"Muggle school isn't what it's cracked up to be," James whispered.

"Yes I know. Muggle school is SO boring!"

"Well, no fear, tomorrow, I'll be causing a bit of mayhem," he said, grinning evilly.

"I can't wait. Please do it fast!" Marissa said. "It's so boring and dull here!"

"Well it won't be boring after I'm through with this."

"I'm glad."

"Who's talking back there? While the teacher's talking? It's probably you two, I need to separate you," she said, pointing at James and Marissa. James rolled his eyes. "It's really rude to carry on a conversation like I'm not even there! You never talk while someone else is already talking. I'm trying to tell the class important things, while you go on talking?"

James gave a big sigh. This was one class he knew would be boring.

_Remus and Michelle…_

"So, whadaya have next?" Michelle asked.

"Spanish," Remus replied. He made a face. He had never been one for learning foreign langauges, and it wasn't like he was ever going to Spain really. He planned on staying where people spoke English.

"Whoa! So do I! This is so _weird_! It's like your stalking me!"

"Look who's talking!" Remus laughed.

"Oh yeah. I suppose you're right. C'mon, it's another portable."

"I hope we can find it this time."

"Oh yeah, I saw it on our way looking for Portable 30."

They headed to where the rest of the portables were. Portable 11 was right in the front somewhere, very easy to find. Michelle and Remus walked up the long walk and opened the door, where a young looking lady with short blonde hair and glasses was standing. The room was lined with posters of Spanish and French speaking places.

When the bell had rung (again), the teacher spoke.

"Welcome to Spanish! It is a semester class. My name is Mrs. Kababe. I should let you know right away, that I do a lot of projects. So if you do not like projects, it will only be for one semester, and then you will be gone of projects. I will pass out the syallabus and materials you need for my class. I will give you a piece of paper with the Pledge of Allegiance in Spanish. You will need to memorize it by next Tuesday. We will recite it every single day. Tomorrow, we will start by learning to count in Spanish. How many of you can count in Spanish?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Very good. Now, my native language is not Spanish. I come from Canada, so I spoke French. Spanish was my second langauge. English was my third. Now, if you learn Spanish this semester, I hope you take Spanish next semester, because French is similar to Spanish. Spanish is a Romantic langauge. Any of you know what this means?"

No one answered.

"It means Spanish is based on Latin. There are five languages based on Latin, can you tell me what they are?"

There was no answer again.

"They are Spanish, Italian, French, Portugese, and Rumanian."

She continued to speak as she passed out papers.

"This lady talks a mile a minute!" Michelle whispered.

"I know!" Remus replied.

They both looked down at the papers with the Pledge of Allegiance in Spanish. It read:

Juro fedelidad, a la bandera 

_De los Estados Unidos de America_

_Y ala republica, que representa_

_Una nacion debajo de dios _

_Indivisible con libertad, y justicia para todos._

(A/N: Forgot how to spell it, but I know how to say it. If you are Spanish, feel free to correct me.)

"Confusing!" Michelle said.

Mrs. Kababe continued to give background information about Spanish, until the bell rang and the two of them were headed out the door again.

"I've got science next," Remus said.

"Jeez! So do I!"

"Well, it's in 208. Let's go!" Remus said.

_With Anne and Sirius…_

"Where's your next class?" Anne asked Sirius as they emerged back onto the sidewalk to go to their third period.

"Room 222," he said, looking at the sheet of paper he got in that same room. "Hey! I was just in there!" He realized. "God, I was hoping I wouldn't have _that _class…"

"Why?" Anne asked, showing him that she had the same class next.

"That woman's crazy," he muttered as they walked into the room.

"Not as crazy as I am."

"Sit down, sit down," the short woman with bright red hair ushered the class. "Anywhere you want today, next week we'll start assigned seats."

Anne sat down next to Sirius in the back of the weird room on a table with a Sprite bottle on it.

"Okay," the woman began. "I am Mrs. Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarvonen, I was once Mrs. Von, but I was recently married to my husband, _whom I love._"

She began talking on and on to them, and passing out papers for them to read.

"This is BORING," Sirius sighed. "Don't you guys have any _fun_ classes?"

"Nope," Anne said simply, looking around the room for someone she might recognize.

"I hope I have a class with Prongs and Moony."

"And I hope I have a class with Moon—Michelle."

"This is going to be weird. I'm gonna keep saying Moony, and then you'll have figure out whether it's Michelle or Remus."

"Then I'll just call her Michelle and try to break the habit."

"Or I could call Moony Remus. And you call Michelle Moony."

"That's too weird. You guys are the true Marauders anyway."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Alianna Campbell:** **Oh. Yay! I am beyond obsessed also. Anne and Michelle were supposed to be based on me and Paddy. Though you really haven't seen the true total obsession yet.**

**Dragon of Apocalypse: YAY! See you at the guild later!**

**Hiei's pet monkey: Oh yes. I know. Thanks for trying, even though you were grounded! **


	6. The End of a Boring Day

Testing Your Muggle and American Skills!

By Moony

All characters that you recognize are JK Rowling's. All other characters are mine (Anne, Michelle…). The teachers are all real teachers, so they are not mine. Some characters are based on real people. Ok. I'm done. Please don't sue me.

**This is for my friend,Madie's, birthday, though was beinga tad bit evil and not letting me update.Now she won't kill me. 'Cause I finally updated. Happy birthday belated birthdayMadie!**

Chapter 6

James and Marissa… 

And again, the BELL!

"I HATE THESE BELLS!" James screamed in the hallways.

The students turned around, and stared at him, and the teachers outside were still talking, apparently oblivious to the chaos all around them.

"It's ok, you'll get used to them," Marissa said, half laughing.

"Cursed bells, wish I had my wand…" James muttered.

"Yeah well, we have language arts next."

"Wazzat?"

"A bunch of crap where you learn how to write essays, grammar, spelling, vocabulary, and read boring books and answer silly questions on them. Yah."

"Isn't there any _interesting_ classes? I mean, at Hogwarts, there's boring classes, but there's not ALL boring classes! We have cool ones! Here, it's just like… ALL boring! I thought this was gonna be _fun_!"

"It will be. Trust me. Once you know how all the teachers work, you use it against them, and it's a joy to watch them struggle," Marissa said. "That's where _all_ the fun in school is. Besides seeing your friends."

"Cool."

They headed up the stairs into room 209, where a petite lady was standing at the door, her eyes bugged out. Her hair looked like a wig.

"Is that fake hair?" James asked.

"I dunno. How would I know? I mean, I never really tried to pull a teacher's hair off," Marissa said.

"Right."

The two took seats in the corner by the window and waited for the boring class to start. The bell rung, and the papers were in the teacher's hands again.

"Good day! I'm Mrs. McEachran…"

By then, James was snoring.

_Sirius and Anne…_

"Well, it's science time." Anne sighed.

"And what is _science_?" Sirius asked.

" Well you see, these Muggles don't have magic, so they make up reasons why everything is as it is. It's called science. All those reasons and processes." Anne explained.

"Am I going to die of boredom on just my first day here?" Sirius asked.

"Obviously not, or else the whole school would be gone by now."

"This isn't what I wanted!"

"This isn't what I wanted either!"

"You mean you didn't want to come here?"

"No."

"Then why'd you come?"

"'Cause we had to."

"Why?"

"'Cause our parents force us to."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It cotinued for a while, until they finally reached 208. And at the door of the classroom were – Remus and Michelle!

"Oh awesome, do you have this class now too?" Sirius asked.

"Yup, it's like Ms. A-mee-dee. Or something. Science. Let's go," Michelle said.

The four of them walked in. The room, was decorated with fish… (you already read this description.) The four of them raced to the corner.

"Corner seats rock!" Anne said.

"Yup!"

For a long while, the lady, Ms. Amedee, kept talking. On and on. Blah blah blah. Organization. Until another BELL!

"That's your lunch bell, go on!" she said, and everyone raced out the door.

"Why is everything seperated by bells?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," Michelle shrugged.

The four of them headed down the halls to the cafeteria.

"How come we haven't had any classes with Jamesie?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. You could ask the people who sent you here," Anne said.

"Dang. We didn't bring anything," Remus said as Anne and Michelle sat down with their lunchboxes.

"Oh, you can buy lunch," Michelle said.

"But we don't have money!" Sirius whined. "Plus I have no clue how Muggle money works!"

Michelle took out a wallet and handed each of them a twenty.

"Just give this to the lady when you order. It'll be more than enough. She'll give you change and then you give that back to me."

"Thanks!" Sirius said, and he and Remus hurried to the long line forming.

"This is so awesome. I can't believe our luck!" Michelle said happily as she ate her sandwich.

"I know!"

After a while Remus and Sirius came back, each struggling to hold cookies, a drink, and a pizza, and cash.

"Here," Remus said, dropping the bills and coins. Sirius did the same, and they plopped down next to them.

"I'm starving!" Sirius said, and wolfed down the pizza. "But why do they only serve one little pizza? I mean, in Hogwarts, we had so much to eat!"

"Welcome to Bak MSOA. This isn't Hogwarts, in case you haven't noticed," Michelle replied.

"There is no way that we're going to be full after _this_ lunch," Sirius whined.

"Well, there's vending machines and stuff. But you hardly get to eat those in class anyway," Anne shrugged.

Just as Remus was starting on his cookies, some person yelled –

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT! LUNCH IS OVER IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Causing Remus to wolf down the cookies before the guy came over to the table and said – "Stand up! Clean up! Hurry! Table 1 is dismissed!"

And the table filed out the door.

"Everything in this school is so rushed!" Remus complained.

Back to Ms. Amedee's…

"Now as I was saying, science is everything………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

Ding. Ding. Ding.

You know the drill.

_James and Marissa…_

The bell rang and woke Remus off as they headed to the cafeteria.

"This is way too boring. I feel like smashing things! ARGH! This is worse than Binns's class! Because EVERY SINGLE DAMN CLASS IS BORING!" James screamed.

"Shhhh!" Marissa said, as a teacher looked funnily at them.

"It is! I'm going home!" James said.

"Oh but you can't! It's been so fun with you!" Marissa said.

"Yeah, but maybe you can come too? Wanna?"

"Oh awesome!"

"I would, but I want to find out what happens next in this boring school."

"Oh," said Marissa, slightly disappointed. "Fine, tomorrow, I think you should bring some materials for torturing the teachers though."

"Yes."

They headed for lunch, and…. (you've already read this)/

Michelle, Anne, Remus, and Sirius… 

"So, what's next for you guys?" Sirius asked Michelle and Remus.

"I have geography. Which Remus probably has too," Michelle said.

Remus didn't bother checking. "I bet I do."

"Oh. We already had that class. With Mrs. Karvonen. She's goofy," Sirius said.

"But really cool!" Michelle said.

"Awesome. Let's go Moony," Michelle said.

Remus looked at the girl in disbelief.

"You called me Moony!"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"That's just really weird."

"It's weird_er_ calling you Remus. Because when I refer to you, I always said 'Lupin' or 'Moony'. And Lupin's weirder than Moony so I'm calling you Moony."

"Uh…sure…"

"Cool! You can call me Padfoot!" Sirius said.

"Are you going to leave? I have another class after this!" Ms. Amedee said.

The four hurried out and went their separate ways.

Sirius and Anne hurried to the band room.

"Why are we going to the band room again? We already had band," Sirius said.

"No, that was Music Theory. _This_ is band."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Yes," she said, as she threw open the door again. They were met by the familiar freezing cold blue room.

Michelle and Remus… 

They headed for 222.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarvonen…………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

Ding. Ding. Ding.

And the day wore on and on and on. At last, the Marauders were finally free. They hopped onto bus 40, ready for the long ride home. Unfortunately, they found out that Ms. Parker, the bus driver, wasn't the greatest bus driver in the world. Therefore, they had to endure an hour of the crazy lady screaming about noise.

"Muggle school – is screwed up," James muttered.


End file.
